The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 6
TAD ch6 Lolollololol A/N: We finally get some Twilight crossover, I'm SORRY it took so long! (Like Damon's hidden blade lol =P) Thanks EdwardzLovar for her great idea for this chapter. Chapitre 6 du journal d'un assassin (A/N that's french for CH6 of TAD): "And the winner of Miss Mystique Falls is..." The announcer says... "ALEXANDRE HAWKE JACOB MILES!" Alex is stunned because he's not a contestant but goes to the stage like "watever I guess I was the only likable dancer there." The others are Elena and all her bitches so it makes sense to him. Damon follows him but the announcer says that Alex's partner was Jeremy for the dance so he has to be his partner for this too. Jeremy came onstage to be crowned with Alex. Then they have to make a speech! Alex grabs the mic. "HA SUCK IT ELENA YOU BITCH I WON AND DIDN'T EVEN PARTICIPATE!" Then he laughs for a quarter of an hour and the crowd laughs with him at Elena, who's starting to look suicidal (A/N: serves her right) that bitch. After that the party's over and everyone leaves, but Jeremy and Alex are still on the stage and Damon stays behind. "Alex..." he says. "I love you... Please don't dump me just for this she's juste a friend I wanted to help her..." Alex looks at Damon and then at Jeremy. Sure he's with Damon and doesn't want to dump him but then Jeremy's pretty hot and their makeout was awesome... "I CAN'T CHOOSE!" he says. Then Jeremy says "You don't have to." he says with a smile. He looks at Damon who understands to and nods, and so they all go back to Alex's house. Jeremy's even hotter naked though not as hot as Damon or as long (he's only like 20 inches long). They make out for a while and suck each other then both Jaramy and Damon fuck Alex at the same time, which feels like, even better than with just Damon, and Alex wishes it never ends. But then it does and Alex tries topping (A/N if you don't know what that means fuck you dirty homophobe) but he doesn't like it so he goes back to bottoming pretty quickly. After hours and hours of sex, they are tired on the bed but Alex is still pretty hard so he asks Damon and Jeremy to make out while he masticates to it (A/N Thank you Tara Gisbelle I didn't know how to write that in English!). After that they all fall asleep. The next day at school Alex finds Derek and Amelia. "I had a threesome last night with Damon and Jeremy!" "EWW man I don't wanna know" Amelia says. "Sorry girl I didn't meen to upset you, I'll talk to it with Derek alone if you want?" Then he grabs Derek to the boys' room so they can talk in private (A/N because everyone's in class right now). "So I was saying, I had a threesome with Damon and Jeremy last night, and it was AWESOME!" "Oh great" Derek says but he looks sad "What's wrong?" Alex asks. "There are all these people who love you and you love them back and it makes me sad that you don't love me!!!" Derek sobs and whines. Alex gasps he didn't know Derek feels that way! "But I do love you." Alex says. "I have since I first met you but I didn't dare tell you plus I was with Damon." "Relay?" Derek asks with tears flowing down his face and making his white tshirt look transparent and stick to his skin (AN which is super hot because Derek has lots of muscles ) "Yea" Alex says and then he kisses Derek. At first it's a little weird and wet because of the tears (A/N Harry Potter reference again YAY !) but then it becomes hotter and hotter until they get undressed and start having sex in the bathroom (A/N but they locked the door first to make sure no one would come in). "I love you Derek Brutus remus Pierce." "I love you too Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles." he whispers. "But I have a confession to make." "OMG What ?" "I'm a werewolf Assassin sent by your father to find you! But now that I met you I don't want to work for him anymore!" "Oh that's cool." Alex says. "I like Assassins, just not my father, so if you changed your mind it's OK." "Cool "derek says smiling. "But that's not all. The templars know you ran away and they sent their own pack of werewolves to stop you." "Really?" Alex worries. THEN JACOB BLACK, LEAH CLEARWATER AND QUIL AND EMBRY AND SETH BURST THROUGH THE DOOR!!!!!88!! A/N: Oh no! What will Alex do? Find out next time! Characters *Alex *Elena *Damon *Jeremy *Derek *Amelia *William Miles (mentioned) *Jacob *Leah *Quil *Embry *Seth Notes Chapter 6